


It'll Be Okay

by grandpaducky



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpaducky/pseuds/grandpaducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is really short and I apologize for that but this is my first Markiplier fic! Enjoy! ALSO: I'm pretty proud of it because I think I did a decent job of keeping it gender-neutral, so anyone can enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really short and I apologize for that but this is my first Markiplier fic! Enjoy! ALSO: I'm pretty proud of it because I think I did a decent job of keeping it gender-neutral, so anyone can enjoy it!

The rain falling on your head was beginning to be too much. You hadn’t expected the weather, and your clothing reflected this. Your arms hugged your torso, to which your thin t-shirt was clinging. The cold was causing your extremities to go numb and ache, and you couldn’t help but think of its analogous nature to your mood.

You suddenly found yourself at your apartment door, unable to recall your travel. Sighing at your state of mind, you opened the door and stepped in to find your one and only, Mark, resting on the couch. Yet somehow the sight of him didn't lift your spirits, an unfamiliar sensation to you.

The sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention and he turned to face you, a smile beaming on his face.

“Well, hey!” His smile began to fade as you simply walked pass him, unable to manage even a small smile or nod.

It pained you to not acknowledge him in this way, but there was no way you could give him the attention he deserved and it just seemed more appropriate to avoid the situation altogether. You continued to the staircase and trudged upwards, more than ready to sleep away all your troubles. You dumped all your belongings on the floor- along with your pants- and flopped down on the bed. As you laid there, numb and exhausted, you heard some clatters and thumps coming from downstairs, but thought nothing of it. All you wanted was to lose your thoughts.

All you could do was stare at the wall next to you. You were oblivious to any and all activity around you. It startled you when Mark rapped his knuckles lightly against the door. You turned your head to look at the gorgeous man, the movement making you aware of the wetness on your cheeks. Mark’s face twisted into an expression of pain and worry, and you shut your eyes, ashamed of your current state. There was nothing you wanted more than to make Mark happy, and now you were the cause of his pain. A small sob escaped your throat and Mark rushed over to the bed, immediately sitting next to you and placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, shh. You’re gonna be ok, [Y/N]. You’re gonna be just fine.” He slipped a hand beneath you and pulled you up into his arms, enveloping you in his warmth and comfort. Mark gently rocked you back and forth as you cried into his chest, only stopping once your sobs quieted. He pulled you slightly away from him to look into your eyes. “I don’t expect you to want to talk about whatever’s going on right now, but I’ll be right here when you do.” He reached up slowly to wipe your cheek before lying you back down on the bed.

“Don’t leave me please.” You managed to choke out.

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Mark lied down next to you, once again pulling you close to him. Once the two of you had settled in, you heard him begin to hum softly. You could feel the noises rumbling in his chest, and sighed at the surprisingly calm nature of it.

It didn’t take long before you fell asleep together, all worry eradicated from your mind.


End file.
